


My Monster

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And in someways perhaps she was, But she was Jax's monster, His monster big sister, Kayla often thought she was a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: "Am I a monster?"





	My Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Jax belongs to the awesome naaklasolus!

“Am I a monster Jax?” 

Startled out of his thoughts, Jax looked up into the tree at the armored teen sitting one branch above him. Blinking as the words finally registered, he couldn’t help but frown. She’d been like this ever since she’d been sent to try and find their target in the city prep school. He knew something had happened … but she hadn’t said anything about it until now. 

“What?” 

An annoyed hiss rattled down from the leaves hiding the teen. 

“Am I a monster?” 

Jax huffed and climbed up onto the same branch. Sitting next to the older teen, he shrugged and kicked his feet. What to say in these situations? Especially when dealing with someone as temperamental and explosive as Kayla? 

“I …” 

“Save it. I get it.” 

Kayla yanked her helmet off, shaking her hair out and glaring at Jax with startling and cold blue eyes. Eyes that were full of frustration and pain. She snarled, fangs glinting in the dappled light as she tossed her helmet out of the tree and glared down at the divot it had made in the dirt. 

“I beat the crap outta people, I extort, I kill … those dumb rich kids are right. I’m nothin’ but a monster. And monsters don’t get to be around ‘normal’ people.” 

The scorn and anger dripped from her words like poison, even as her shoulders tensed with pent up emotion. Jax swallowed, nervously reaching out and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. He yanked the hand back quickly when Kayla snarled at him, fangs flashing as her pupils narrowed. Laughing darkly, Kayla shook her head and looked back down at the ground. 

“See; even you’re scared of me.” 

Jax winced and looked away for a moment before shrugging and replacing the hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah … yeah you’re a monster Kayla. But you’re my monster ‘kay? You’re _aliit_ … and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _aliit_ = family
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ^^


End file.
